


Confessions of a Mord-Sith

by Magic_Mistress



Series: Cara/Kahlan blossoming [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV), The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon - Book, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mistress/pseuds/Magic_Mistress
Summary: Cara is deep in pondering, feeling the hopelessness build inside of herself. The only thing that keeps her going is the faith in Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor. She looks back on Kahlan and feels emotions building for her, that since the new Lord Rahl came into power, she is actually able to explore.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason, Kahlan Amnell/Richard Cypher
Series: Cara/Kahlan blossoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198016
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Confessions of a Mord-Sith

Title: Confessions

Pairing: Berdine/Raina, Kahlan/Richard, Kahlan/Cara  
(Berdine and Raina are only mentioned, as well as Kahlan/Richard. You can't deny the love that Richard and Kahlan have in the books, and this is the birth of the relationship between Kahlan and Cara...at least in my world)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. There is an Excerpt in here from “Blood of The Fold” by Terry Goodkind. I felt it was necessary because I base all of my fan fiction off of the books. There is a lot of strong subtext between Cara/Kahlan (at least to me any way) and plenty of opportunities for them to... Get closer.

The excerpt from “Blood Of The Fold” will be encompassed by a separation thingy. Copyright Terry Goodkind 1996: Published by Tom Doherty Associates ; LLC

Spoilers: If you are reading the books, then there are spoilers all over the place up to the Book 6, “Faith of the Fallen”

Setting: Essentially, I am placing this in the setting of the book, “Faith of the Fallen” where Kahlan goes all bad assed and takes over control of the D’Haran empire in Richard’s place because he gets taken by Sister Nicci. This is an AWESOME setting and in my opinion, where Cara/Kahlan really develop their deep friendship relationship into a real bed bumping buddy relationship. There is so much heat between them it’s not even funny. 

Also note: In the book, Kahlan is described as having green eyes, and Cara is described as having blue eyes. This is also part of a complete series I wrote ages ago, but will be posting them in slow succession. Enjoy!

Cara lay in her tent, staring up at the dark canvas being faintly lit by the dark glow of friendly campfires. She wished she were back at their summer retreat, the one where she started exploring some of her feelings. Richard, Kahlan and herself retreated from the old world to rest in the mountains of Westland where Richard grew up. Kahlan was horribly injured, and last summer was her recovery in the glorious mountains of Westland. Here the three were disconnected from everything. The war, the magic, and the death. The Mord-Sith was exhilarated at being thrown back into the pain and misery of normal life. Mord-Sith weren’t supposed to be content staring at fish in jars and baking bread all day. The domestic aspect of that life frightened Cara. Cara’s deepest fear was that she would die toothless and of old age. She thrived on violence and wished nothing better than to die in battle.

Her thread of thought changed when she started thinking about living her life. If Lord Rahl really did want her to live her life, then she had the right to feel emotions for someone then, right? The Mord-Sith lay perplexed at the thought. That thought was the thought that kept her awake at night now. So long did she have to store away basic human feelings when under the rule of Darken Rahl. She felt emotions building for that long haired brunette just the next couple of tents over. Her fondness of first meeting her still tickled her mind.

She smiled as she remembered the first day, after Lord Rahl’s glorious return just in time to fight the mriswith, winning that battle. Mriswith were enemy wizards that 3000 years ago were consumed by the magic to make them invisible. They were horrible creatures made human weapons by those Wizards so long ago. They, along with the help of the Blood of the Fold and Emperor Jagang tried to storm Aydindril to claim it as their own. The Mother Confessor surprised her by leading the troops into the midst of the battle. Her knowledge of battle tactics gave Cara a tingling feeling of comfort, knowing that her Lord Rahl had chosen not a dainty queen, but a formidable adversary that she would be excited to meet in battle herself. She was proud to stand by Kahlan’s side now and would be happy doing so for all eternity. As Mord-Sith, more than sheer devotion to the Lord Rahl empowered her to protect Kahlan as she would him. She was now protecting the Mother Confessor because she had formed an unspeakable bond that just was.

Her smile widened as she remembered the next day. Early in the day, she found Kahlan and Richard in bed together and had teased Richard about how in order to make love, they had to be naked. Later that day, her and her two Sister Mord-Sith were walking down the hallway when they came onto the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl entangled in an embrace. Kahlan sat on the table before Richard, and they were pulling each other close for a kiss.

Cara smiled as she walked into the room, knowing she would disturb the two, Berdine and Raina at her heels. 

****************************************************

>   
>  As he gave her a little kiss, and was about to give her a bigger one, the three Mord-Sith marched into the room. Kahlan put her cheek against his. “Do they ever knock?” 
> 
> “Rarely,” Richard whispered back. “They enjoy testing. It’s their favorite thing to do. They never tire of it.” 
> 
> Cara, in the lead, came to a halt beside them, looking from one to the other. “Still with the clothes Lord Rahl?” 
> 
> “You three look well this morning.” 
> 
> “Yes, we are,” Cara said. “And we have business.” 
> 
> “What business?” 
> 
> “When you have the time, some representatives have arrived in Aydindril, and have requested an audience with the Lord Rahl.” 
> 
> Berdine brandished Kolo’s journal. “And I would like to have your help with this. What we already learned has helped us, and there is more yet that we haven’t translated. We have work to do.” 
> 
> “Translate?” Kahlan asked. “I know many languages. What is it?” 
> 
> “High D’Haran,” Berdine said, taking a bite out of a pear in her other hand. “Lord Rahl is getting better at High D’Haran than me.” 
> 
> “Really,” Kahlan said. “I’m impressed. Few people know High D’Haran. It’s an extremely difficult language, I’m told.” 
> 
> “We worked on it together.” Berdine smiled. “At night.” 
> 
> Richard cleared his throat. “Let’s go find out about the representatives.” He boosted Kahlan with his hands on her sides and set her on the floor. 
> 
> Berdine gestured with her pear. “Lord Rahl has very big hands. They fit perfectly over my breasts.” 
> 
> One eyebrow went up over a green eye. “Really?” 
> 
> “Yes,” Berdine observed. “He had us all show him our breasts one day.” 
> 
> “Is that right? All of you.” 
> 
> Cara and Raina waited without expression as Berdine nodded. Richard put a hand over his face. 
> 
> Berdine took another bite of her pear. “But his big hands fit best over my breasts.” 
> 
> Kahlan ambled toward the door. “Well my breasts aren’t as large as yours, Berdine.” She slowed as she passed Raina. “I think Raina’s hands would fit mine better.”
> 
> Berdine choked and coughed on her bite of pear as Kahlan strolled from the room. A smile spread on Raina’s lips. 
> 
> Cara burst into a hearty laugh. She clapped Richard on the back as he walked past. “I like her Lord Rahl. You may keep her.” 
> 
> Richard paused. “Well, thank you, Cara. I’m fortunate to have your approval.” 
> 
> She nodded earnestly. “Yes, you are.”

###### Copyright Terry Goodkind 1996©

*********************************************************

She purred to herself as she recalled that vivid memory. That is when the strands of emotion started to unconsciously attach themselves to Kahlan. That is when her devotion began.

Richard, unlike any other Lord Rahl before them, had allowed the Mord-Sith to freely choose to serve him. Cara still stuck by his side because she still felt compelled by the devotion to him. She had been doing nothing but serving Lord Rahl’s all her life and she strongly believed in the ideas that Richard was trying to present to the world. He had proven himself to her countless times, and the sheer thought of the notion of freedom from the Lord Rahl, made her that much more devoted.

Her devotion not only extended to Kahlan out of respect to the Lord Rahl and the fact that she was now his wife, but because Kahlan in and of herself was a powerfully strong woman. This woman seemed to hold intelligence, beauty, quick wits, and the wisdom of someone that has traveled the Midlands for one hundred years. Skilled in politics and the behavior of war, she was a formidable adversary. What attracted Cara to Kahlan, was her full hearted devotion to her profession of Mother Confessor. She always thought of the people of the Midlands before it was dissolved. Now she put the people of D’Hara before herself and fought on behalf of the people who couldn’t fight themselves. The Mother Confessor held so much responsibility, yet she handled the responsibility as gracefully as if she were merely juggling tissues when indeed they were oxen. She always held herself composed, at all times. 

The only time she allowed herself to even think of letting down her guard down to smile at someone, was with her close friends and family. When the Mord-Sith looked back on it, she felt herself smile inside, knowing that she was close enough to the Mother Confessor that she allowed herself the opportunity to smile at the Mord-Sith. 

_What am I thinking?_ The Mord-Sith smacked herself inside her head. _A Mord-Sith does not get happy over a smile._

Cara rolled over in her bedroll as she still felt the pride of being one of the privileged to see the Mother Confessor’s emotions. Being a Mother Confessor, she couldn’t allow herself the luxury of feeling her own feelings. Much like that of a Mord-Sith. She knew that not many people saw the Mother Confessor break down. She loved being there to help, even as much as it pained her to see Kahlan in pain. She used the excuse of comforting her for taking her in her arms as she cried. These two women have faced and have been through unbearable circumstances that any normal person would have strived to relieve themselves of the pain of it through death. 

How Cara wanted to hold the Mother Confessor… 

She shifted in her bedroll again at feeling the ache rise within her to touch the Mother Confessor. She pained for the excuse to hold her, to even touch her again. Now she used every excuse to casually lay a hand on the small of her back, to touch her shoulder, to grab her arm to direct her in the right direction. She loved the touch of her skin, the contours of her body. Occasionally when the pains of missing Richard engulfed her, Kahlan would ask if Cara would stay with her, to sleep with her on the bed. Cara pretended to roll her eyes at the Mother Confessor to give Kahlan a sense of security, but secretly loved being next to her while she slept. She would watch her chest rise and fall when she was asleep. She was always so full of life, even when she slept. That was what exhilarated her. The Mord-Sith secretly lived to casually put her arm around Kahlan protectively while she slept, feigning that it was natural to her when she awoke. Kahlan always smiled and said she understood. 

Cara groaned inwardly, thoughts going to Kahlan’s smile. Soon after her thoughts arrived on her lips. Tension always arose now every time she was close to those full luscious lips. Kahlan’s green eyes made her appearance more seductive with that look of intelligence always ever present in her eyes; the life, and vitality always living, breathing around Kahlan. Cara’s hand amply trailed its way down the front of her leathers. Her thoughts still on Kahlan, her hand slipped down to try and soothe away the heat building within her. Cara dared not let a moan slip her lips, in fear of someone outside the tent hearing. 

Her thoughts wandered around, at the summer in the mountains again, when Richard was still there. She always let her mind wander when she was alone in her room in the cabin, and in the next room over she could softly hear Richard and Kahlan making love. The sounds of Kahlan exerting herself always got Cara’s blood boiling. Secretly, more and more, Cara wished that it was her that was making her make those noises. She always pleasured herself to that thought, just as she was doing now. 

As she thought of those sounds, those noises that Kahlan made while in the throes of passion, a soft moan inexplicably left her lips. Her hand started moving in circular motions at a faster pace. Moments passed as she reveled in the journey upward. She felt the familiar swell build up, continuing her hand faster. Just as she was about to reach that final stretch of climax, she bit her lip. 

“Mistress Cara?” came a husky voice from outside. 

The Mord-Sith snapped straight up, hand flying towards a dagger. With an overpowering surge of anger she looked at the door, throwing it swiftly at the entrance to her tent. “WHAT?” 

A mortified soldier paused in opening the tent flap. “M-m-Mistress…” his gulp could clearly be heard throughout the dead silence of the tent. “Cara?” He tried to pull the sleeve of his uniform, but it was stuck to the wooden pole of the frame with the tip of a dagger. 

Cara’s voice snapped with the thick force of a bull whip. “I asked you _what_ , you filthy scum. Now tell me what it is and why you disturbed my slumber?” She rolled her eyes as she found her eyes settling on the huge D’Haran soldier pausing to open the tent flap. Her response jerked him and he tore his sleeve from the door frame. “And Bless the Creator, come through the tent flap already!” Her irritability at not being able to finish herself off and the lack of sleep from the past couple of nights was clearly thickening her actions. 

As quick as the wind, the soldier stepped inside her modest tent. “The Mother Confessor is calling for you Mistress Cara.” His eyes were fixed on the floor, not daring to look up into her eyes. 

The Mord-Sith stood up and fixed her loose belt. She tried to push the feeling of the climax down into a box, just as her Mord-Sith training taught her to control pain. She rose above the pleasure that was built, and instead worked with it. Pure venom leached into her voice unavoidably at her displeasure, “You’re lucky you’re doing the bidding of the Mother Confessor. Otherwise I would have struck more than the mere sleeve of your shirt.” 

The soldier rubbed his arm where the blade had grazed it. “Yes, Mistress Cara.” 

Cara began putting on the rest of her red leather, out of the patterned habit of the Mother Confessor planning night raids on the enemy camp. 

“Mistress Cara?” 

Her head flew so fast her braid flung wildly over her shoulder like her hair itself was a whip. “What, soldier?!” 

The soldier seemed to flinch in fear. “The Mother Confessor said for you to come quickly, that no excess was needed in dressing.” 

The Mord-Sith growled at the young man with broad shoulders. “Anything else?” 

“No.” 

“Then get out.” The tone in her voice would have sent the Keeper back to the Underworld.

The young man fled her tents as if a ghost were chasing him. That left Cara to her own thoughts. She pondered and weighed finishing herself off and getting fully dressed before going to the Mother Confessor, and just going immediately. Picking up on the fact that Kahlan normally wouldn’t send a messenger for her in the dead of night, her fear picked up. She tightened and cinched her red leather outfit that she had gotten accustomed to wearing, and headed for the door. She paused at the door frame and smiled at the dagger shining in the moonlight. She yanked it out of the door frame and stuck it in its sheath on her belt. This was a time of war, she often carried more than just her Agiel just in case.

She headed towards the Mother’s Confessor’s tents at a brisk jog.

\-------------------------------

Kahlan woke up in a panic, she had had another nightmare. When she awoke, she rubbed her face in her hands, finding tears streaming across her face. This war was bringing on feelings of hopelessness and dread, and nightmares that when she awoke, she couldn’t remember for the life of her. She just knew that the feelings of hopelessness and despair felt in those dreams followed her into the waking world. She ached for Richard. Richard would have comforted her. But she didn’t have him… 

“Cara…” she moaned into the darkness of her tent out of desperate need of human contact. 

Her friend had become a strong ally and one of the pillars of strength she had begun to rely on. Whenever she felt her strength sapping from her, Cara always seemed to stand there holding out her hand and her strength, so Kahlan could take both to move on and lead. Kahlan always left unsaid how much she needed Cara. 

She was still in the leather armor of a Royal Galean soldier, since she rarely changed out of them. She had to take the position of Queen of Galea after what happened to her half sister Cyrilla Amnell. She was too shocked to take back control of Galea, so Cyrilla begged her to be Queen in her place until she recovered.

Earlier, she merely fell onto her bed of straw nonchalantly and passed out in sheer exhaustion. Now she rushed her boots on and tried to find Cara’s tent. Cara’s tent wasn’t too far from her own. She briskly walked past her two guards standing alert at the entrance of her tent. She quickly found it not two tents away. She was about to ask Cara if she were asleep yet when she heard a soft moan that stopped her dead in her tracks. 

Kahlan paused outside the tent flap and dared not breathe as she listened to the familiar rustling of blankets and creaking of red leather that indicated to the Mother Confessor that she was pleasing herself. The brunette turned a deep shade of red as she wiped away her tears and forced her composure. She ignored the stir of something deep within herself. She kept moving, looking to any other bystander like she was merely going to the bucket full of water by Cara’s tent. She gulped down a drink of water and walked back to her own tent. When she went back to her tent, she took a look at the two guards and feigned a look of forgetfulness. 

“Oh,” she gasped. “I forgot, can you please go get Cara? I was so thirsty I forgot what I went out there for. And tell her to hurry please, and whatever she is dressed in is fine.” 

The young soldier clapped a fist to his heart and headed off toward her tent. The Mother Confessor turned her emerald green eyes toward the last guard. She unflinchingly gave him a command, “Since Cara will be here, and she is a Mord-Sith, you are hereby relieved of duty.” 

The other man clapped his fist to his heart and with a sigh of relief meandered toward one of the fires still going for the night shift of guard. He briefly said over his shoulder, “May the good spirits watch over you Mother Confessor.” 

Kahlan smiled to herself in the dark, “You too.” 

The woman slipped back inside her own tent. She wanted to be comforted. She felt so alone, she felt so hopeless. She needed her Mord-Sith to say something so sarcastic and left field Kahlan couldn’t help but smile. Patiently, the brunette watched the opening of her tent as she lit her lantern on her small desk next to her statue of Spirit that Richard had carved for her during their summer in the mountains. The inside of her tent was like a small room. It was the best tent in the camp, save for the Command tent. Kahlan guessed because she was the Mother Confessor and wife to the Lord Rahl, however she would have been content sleeping outdoors with a blanket of stars cuddled up to Richard and Cara. 

The brunette bit her lip as she wondered what was taking Cara so long. She chastised herself for wishing Cara to hurry. The Mord-Sith was always prompt to respond to her call. Sometimes she felt horrible because it felt silly to call her for every beck and call. Now she wished she would have just let her be. Shame washed over the Mother Confessor disturbing Cara in the midst of… 

The brunette shivered, but not out of cold. She rubbed her arms again and faced her back toward the entrance to her tent. 

She heard the flutter of fabric as someone came in. Before Kahlan could react and turn around, she felt a hand on the small of her back and a breathy voice close to her ear, “Are you alright Mother Confessor?” 

Kahlan turned around to take in the sight of Cara in her Blood Red uniform without her neckpiece. She wore the inner part of the outfit, but not the corset. This let Kahlan’s eyes roam over the other woman’s curves. The brunette forced herself to swallow, “Yes Cara. I just… I.” Kahlan trailed off before picking back up with a blush on her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” 

Cara’s face twisted in concern. “Sorry for what Mother Confessor?” The Mord-Sith put both of her hands on the brunettes folded arms. She stooped to look at the other woman’s face. As soon as she saw her eyes, Cara knew she had had another nightmare. She could tell the post partum haunted look in the other woman’s eyes, and the slight puffiness of the eyes from the crying. She knew the other woman long enough to tell what was wrong. 

As soon as she realized this fact, she pulled Kahlan into her arms. She thanked the good spirits that they had answered her prayers. Kahlan was finally in her arms. Once again she assumed the right as Mord-Sith, protector to the Rahl family as she made a shield around Kahlan with her red leather arms. As she held onto her protectively, she remembered once again that she didn’t finish herself… She suddenly became aware of it as if it were a nasty fly that kept buzzing around her head more often. 

Kahlan pulled Cara in with the embrace, placing her own hands on the small of the other woman’s back. It felt as though her worries and her stresses were being absolved into the slightly shorter woman. The brunette sighed in relief and breathed in the familiar, comforting scent of Cara, along with the slight hint of her state of arousal. That seemed to push her own loins in a tighter bunch as she distinctly categorized the feel of Cara’s red leather underneath her fingertips. 

Cara soothed the Mother Confessor with soft words in her ears and ran her fingers through the taller woman’s long brown hair that reached past her bottom. In the Midlands, the length of hair always denoted one’s status. Everyone always had short cropped hair, even the girls. Girls growing up always got used to their short hair never reaching past their ears. Women such as Queens were allowed hair to fall just past the shoulders or to slightly below. Cara always loved the softness of Kahlan’s hair. 

That’s when Kahlan noticed that Cara wasn’t wearing her leather gloves. 

Kahlan laid her head on Cara’s shoulder and talked into her neck, tickling the soft supple flesh with her soothing tone of voice, “Cara… I’m sorry I called you so late at night. And I’m sorry I… disturbed you. I just need you right now, I feel so alone.” 

That gave Cara a feeling of accomplishment, but yet a hint of puzzlement. “I am here for you Mother Confessor. You know I will always interrupt anything that I’m doing to be by your side.” She paused. “And what do you mean that you disturbed me? Nothing can ever disturb me in my services to you, because my main goal in life is to keep you safe and protected,” she flatly stated, as if that in and of itself would be the statement to nullify all arguments. As if to confirm her statement she pulled Kahlan ever closer to her and hugged her as fiercely as she could without crushing the other woman. 

Kahlan smiled to herself, but then started thinking of what started down this road of conversation, blood ran to her face flushing her cheeks a rosy pink that no one could see in the dark. She was thankful for the dark. “I uh… walked past your tents earlier and erm… heard that you were… relieving yourself.” The brunettes words trailed off at her statement, leaving the thoughts of the sentence to swirl in the Mord-Sith’s mind. 

Slowly Kahlan lifted her head off of the other woman’s shoulder and tried to tell the emotions in Cara’s ice blue eyes. She was taken aback and a breath caught in her throat as she stared into the dazzling brilliance in them enhanced by the lamplight. 

Cara felt the Mother Confessor pause in her breathing when she looked at her in the eyes, same as she always did every time the Mord-Sith looked upon those arresting green eyes of the Mother Confessor. She wanted so badly to kiss Kahlan, but as a Mord-Sith and protector, could not allow herself the luxury or the slip of discipline. Finally her thoughts snapped back to the conversation, as if being lulled out of a dream abruptly. 

“Wait… relieving myself?” The smaller woman said still mulling over this thought with the tendrils of confusion. 

The brunette looked slightly down at Cara’s lips, not wanting to meet her eyes. The Mother Confessor started to feel something rise within her, that she shut off instinctually when Richard was taken away. She felt a need starting to let its first bubbles rise to the top. Instantly embarrassed at the realization she flushed a deep red, and pulled away from Cara abruptly. She turned her back toward the other woman hoping that would cool the furnace turned up a few degrees in her core. 

The tendrils of confusion unraveled understanding as she took in Kahlan’s reaction, and the unreleased tension that the Mord-Sith had built up from her own doing. She stepped closer to Kahlan, purposely putting her hand on her shoulder and stepped within Kahlan’s circle of personal space. The taller woman could feel the heat of the second body directly behind her. “Do you mean that I was pleasuring myself? I was not merely relieving myself. I’m not like you and the Lord Rahl. I’m not happy and content being as chaste as I can be and still be happy. I’m not content in flaunting around the fact that I am forever betrothed to one person. A Mord-Sith has to have some fun you know.”  
Kahlan stuttered at the implication and turned around raising her shoulders and arms in defense, “That’s not what I meant Cara! And you know it! I’m not… telling you to deny that part of yourself-“ 

“Then why are you denying that to yourself? We all need to be released from the tension. I’m sure your need is just as strong as mine by now.” 

The brunette stared, dumbfounded at the words that floated from Cara’s lips. She felt the need rising within her, she knew the need well, but always pushed it down to the deep recesses of her mind to not feel it again. Never had she acted on it… she never really knew what to do. No other Confessors ever spoke of it. She tried to form words with her mouth, but nothing came out. 

Cara arched an eyebrow over one of her blue eyes, folding her arms daring for Kahlan to dispute her. 

Finally, words sputtered out like a reluctant fawn trying to learn how to walk in front of a pack of hungry wolves. “But I don’t know how to…” she whispered the next part, “pleasure myself.” 

A grin of deep satisfaction rose on Cara’s face much like how a cat eyed a trapped mouse or bird, waiting for the right moment to pounce. A cool calculating aura of control floated over Cara, settling around her like how a comforting cloak on a long journey would feel. She unfolded her hands and gently ran a finger down the curve of Kahlan’s cheek. “Mord-Sith are skilled at the throes of passion, as well as shackling the manacles of pain. We know how to control both, just as your precious Lord Rahl knows how to use both additive and subtractive magic. Mord-Sith know well how to tap both sides of pleasure and pain. You came to the right person if you wanted to know about pleasure.” The last line that Cara spoke chased shivers of pleasure down Kahlan’s arms and seemed as if they were directed at Kahlan’s loins. 

Kahlan felt the involuntary lurch within herself pull forward as Cara’s finger moved from her jaw line to her lips. As if out of instinct, she smelled Cara’s arousal so close within her reach, and slid her tongue out to then engulf Cara’s finger with her wet mouth. 

The blonde’s eyes went wide with surprise and desire. The malicious grin came back, “Why Mother Confessor…” she purred. 

As if pulling herself out of a dream state, she took a deep inhale in of the cool night air. Sheer panic rose in her chest as she realized what she was doing. She couldn’t. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was always curious and not that she didn’t want to try… But she couldn’t do it to Richard. She pulled away and backed away a step, turning her back toward Cara. 

Feeling hope wilt away, Cara hung her head. She knew the love between the Mother Confessor and the Lord Rahl ran deep, however the Mord-Sith was starting to get a little frustrated at the denial of her release. Resolved to have Kahlan as hers, she pursued her prey. She could not deny her heart any longer, but she took her time because she knew she had to convince Kahlan slowly to accept the truth of the situation. 

The taller woman felt the other step in close behind her again. She tensed at feeling the heat, even through the leather armor. She felt fingers gently brush the hair away from her ear, as Cara’s sweet seductive voice tickled her ear. “I know what’s bothering you.” 

Kahlan resolved herself to put on the face of a Confessor, not betraying any emotion. “And how can you tell that?” 

“I can tell easily, from being with you so long. Traveling, protecting you, enjoying your company.” Kahlan felt an arm slowly run down the expanse of her own. “It comes naturally to you. Always knowing who you are, knowing what you are meant to do, knowing your life purpose. You know that you are meant to serve others, know that you are supposed to always do the right thing. You put duty above all else.” 

Listening to her words, closing her eyes and letting the hypnotic words flow over her body and her imagination, Kahlan just now realized that the first layer of leather armor was off of her. 

“You are so duty bound. Let me be your relaxation. Let me help you unwind and pay attention to yourself.” 

The taller woman took a deep sigh and spoke into the empty night air before her. “It’s not you… trust me it’s not. It’s just, I don’t think I can do it. I can’t unravel at a time like this. Somehow I think it might be violating some trust that Richard placed in me.” 

“I don’t think it is. Do you know why? As Mord-Sith, we always took it upon each other to relieve the stresses of everybody else’s day. We always believed contrary to everyone else that people had more than one soul mate. And these soul mates were for different reasons. During the training of a Mord-Sith, some part of our soul is broken away, forever to be dutied toward the Lord Rahl who broke us. Some who come into our lives somehow hold a piece of ourselves, and they make our lives more complete. I think your life and your vitality makes mine more complete. And I am happy to serve you with every fiber of my being.’ 

“I have to tell you something that I have never told anyone else. I am telling you this in confidence, and as a Sister of the Agiel, you shall not speak a word of this to anyone else.” 

Kahlan then got worried, and her face broke through with the emotion of concern. “Of course, anything that you tell me will be confidential.” 

Cara pulled the slightly taller woman into an embrace with her long arms, feeling the undergarments beneath the leather armor. “I do have feelings for you… It’s really hard for me to express them, because Lord Rahl has allowed me to feel them without shame. And,” she paused in her speech, wondering how much she should reveal to the other woman. “I get inspired when I see you be so strong. Sometimes it even takes my breath away when you show that you can take on more responsibility. I see the pain that you bear, and you hide it well. Your commanding air, your assertiveness when something should or should not be done. Sometimes it unravels me to the core, and I wanted to express that to you. Sometimes when I see you be so assertive it sends shivers to,” she licked her lips behind the brunettes head, “different places.” 

Embraced by these words and her arms, Kahlan felt somewhat disarmed. Any fight that she had immediately fell to the way side as she realized that Cara was more than a human weapon. She was a living, feeling human being, that the Mother Confessor herself had found admiring her own strength. She always had admired the women of the Mord-Sith, for being able to bear the torture that they went through. Her knees started feeling a little bit weak when the Mord-Sith divulged her feelings so openly. She ran her hands over Cara’s strong arms embracing her like she did so often when she needed comforting. “Cara… I… I thank you for that.”

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the awkward situation of exposing the nerves of her feelings, she pulled away and walked away to the bed of straw. _I knew I talked too much. Why did you have to talk so much Cara,_ she chided herself. She set her dagger on the bed side table and tried to make the departure look as intentional as possible. “You feel awkward, I should probably just stop talking now.” 

“No, trust me.” The brunette walked over to the blonde and gently placed her hand on Cara’s arm. “I feel awkward because I’ve never heard you say those things before. Or anything to that depth.” She knew by the way the Mord-Sith tightened her muscles she was about to retort, however the Mother Confessor was quicker with her words. “I wanted to share in exchange… my thanks.” 

“Why? For exposing myself like some blubbering idiot?” 

“No Cara! For giving me strength when I thought I was going to run out. I’ve never had someone so close to me be such a strong sense of comfort, and yet still give me the strength that I need to go on. Countless times when I was about to give up, you always stood by my side and held me up. I thank you endlessly for that Cara, and I never expressed my gratitude towards you.” 

“You never needed to.” 

“That was the point,” Kahlan threw her hands up in frustration at her words most likely coming out wrong. “I never had to tell you anything. You always… knew!” The brunette mulled over the thoughts that were in her head. Now her feelings were swirling around her head faster then she could think. She needed to sit. “I need you Cara…” she whispered to herself. 

She sat down on the straw bed close to Cara. She gave up to the feeling of dread, of hopelessness, and to confusion. Her words still hung in the air as the Mord-Sith saw her face go into the dissension of her dark emotions, and couldn’t help but feel that perhaps her words have stirred her into that spur. She sat down beside the Mother Confessor and placed a hand on the middle of her back. Without so much as a word, Kahlan collapsed into Cara’s arms, weeping in frustration, fear, and misery. 

The Mord-Sith pulled her in close, and held her protectively. She tried to soothe away those dark feelings, as if stroking the Mother Confessor’s long hair would push it all away out of her mind. She held her close, gingerly, almost as a lover would. Kahlan didn’t care anymore; she was close to giving up. After a couple of long moments, Kahlan’s breathing seemed to ease down. Cara couldn’t take the Mother Confessor’s mood any more. She needed to lighten things up.

The thought finally struck her. “To take your mind off of things, maybe you should feel if your hand would fit perfectly over my breast. As you said Raina’s might fit perfectly over yours,” the woman in red leather spoke into her soft brown curls. 

Kahlan smiled, and moved one of her hands from Cara’s waist to her breast. She gave them a firm squeeze. “Your breasts are a little larger then my hands actually,” and finally a smile broke through the tears. Her nose still stuffy, she wiped the sleeve of her other arm across her face. 

The blonde smiled in turn. She placed her hand on the Mother Confessor’s right breast. “Mine seem to fit perfectly over yours,” she drawled out. Her face churned to a look of pleading. “Please Mother Confessor, let me show you how good a release feels. I know you, and even though you are an amazing woman with all of this strength, let me show you as a Sister of the Agiel how we deal with pent up energy. When you release it, it will be the most amazing thing in the world.”

Kahlan looked down. “But what about Richard?” 

“What about Richard? He is the Seeker of Truth. He is the Lord Rahl of D’Hara. So what if he finds out about us and our escapades. How I protect you is my concern, and if he has a problem with that he will bring it up with me. I will protect you Mother Confessor, you have my word. Even if it is from your meddlesome husband. Besides, he was willing to accept the relationship between Raina and Berdine without condoning them. He is an accepting man and will find reason in this relationship. Your need is as valid as any. Trust in me, trust in my devotion to you.” Cara’s lips, over the time of this speech seemed to get closer and closer to the Mother Confessor’s lips. 

Kahlan couldn’t help but stare at those icy blue eyes. The fire in them said boundless measures as she calculated what steps to take next. Cara’s closeness did seem to get things started within her. She wasn’t sure if she should be acting on them, but Cara’s words did seem to make sense. 

“I trust in you. I trust you with my life,” she seemed to breathe the words unconsciously. 

“That must be why you still have a hand on my breast.”

Kahlan blushed and thought about looking away, but frankly she didn’t want to. Instead she closed her eyes and whispered against the other woman’s lips, “Show me,” before kissing her. 

Kissing Cara was an experience all on its own. It seemed to share boundless amounts of emotion. This was a strictly feminine kiss. It was different then the harsher, bolder lips she was used to. Her lips were so soft, that Kahlan thought she might dissolve at the simple touch of them. That moment was when the first tendrils started to slip from her control. When their lips parted for a brief moment, they lingered their touch barely skin to skin. It seemed as if a jolt of electricity was powered through both kisses as the skin caressed the other side. The kisses they shared got deeper as they met their lips again and again in shared passion. Kahlan finally pulled herself onto Cara’s lap just to be closer to the other woman. Hands seemed to roam over each other, searching, exploring. 

Kahlan felt within her, her confessor’s power. She touched it still feeling it within her, but realized that with something like this… she will definitely lose control. Invoking her power as a Confessor, she didn’t have to call forth the power. The power was always there at the ready. In order to invoke her birthright, all she had to do was release her hold of it, and release the tension she constantly had on it. All her life other Confessors taught her how to hold in that power, only to release it at the right time. That is when she remembered that she couldn’t control herself in the heat of passion. 

Lightly she pulled away from the kisses. Cara with her eyes closed tried to pull her face closer to Kahlan’s, but when she didn’t find her opened her eyes to stare into her emerald green eyes. 

“Cara…. What about my Confessor’s power?” 

Cara grunted, “You sure know how to stall don’t you Mother Confessor.” 

Kahlan gently shook the Mord-Sith. “I’m serious Cara.” 

The blonde took an exasperated sigh. “If I ever met another that delayed as much as you, I would probably never please myself,” she mumbled under her breath. She looked up at Kahlan again, meeting her eyes. “Well, you have control over it don’t you? And you know when you’re going to release don’t you?” 

Kahlan thought before she spoke. “Yes, I have a pretty good idea when I’m about to release myself.”

“Then merely push me away when you are about to climax!” The Mord-Sith rolled her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” 

The blonde’s expression changed from exasperation to determination as she took the brunettes face into her hands. “Yes,” she stated flatly. She pulled her into a deep kiss, returning the mood of passion. “Now enough interruptions. I need to do my duty as a proper Mord-Sith.” 

Kahlan smiled onto Cara’s lips. Unexpectedly the Mord-Sith danced a tongue into Kahlan’s mouth. The Mother Confessor groaned and greedily returned the exchange. For a little while they kissed each other with open mouths, while they worked on each other’s clothes. The two women danced and easily slid around each other, as if they had practiced for ages the art of getting naked. It almost turned into a frenzy, if it weren’t for Cara’s steady hand. Every time the Mother Confessor got a little too rowdy, the Mord-Sith would easily reign in the situation under her control. 

Kahlan had never felt like such a woman. To be touched by another woman was an idea that she held in her head was possible. She knew relationships existed, like that of Berdine and Raina. She had no idea that it felt this good, this right to be touched by another woman. Especially another woman she held dear in her heart. The soft caresses posed by the Mord-Sith felt so gentle, so soothing, so calming, that it unnerved her and unwrapped something dark deep within herself that she never thought she would let go. It seemed to unleash a wild side, an animalistic side that Kahlan had never known was there. The Mother Confessor wanted more, needed more, wanted to be needed. She felt the need in Cara’s touch, felt the need within her. She was so pent up with need that whimpers made their way through the groans, and soon the Mother Confessor seemed to be nothing but a madly turned on impatient puppy in heat under the soft reassuring hands of the Mord-Sith. 

The heat within Cara seemed to scorch her inner being. Her desire left claw marks on her very soul as she paid every minute detail that she could to the woman before her. Her hands lovingly took in every curve, every crevice, every minor imperfection that she found beautiful on the Mother Confessor. The Mord-Sith felt a strong feeling that she had never felt with anyone else, she felt the need to be gentle, to be caressing, to feel and appreciate the body before her. Overcome by a sheer passion and desire for this woman, she moved her mouth from Kahlan’s and planted a trail of kisses down the line of jaw and down the sweep of her neck. She gently nibbled Kahlan’s neckline and held her close to her, placing one hand on the small of her back, and the other entangled in the beautiful hair. 

Somehow the two managed to dance each other into their current position. Kahlan sitting on the straw bed, one leg hanging over the side, hands propping her up keeping her in a sitting position, and Cara between her legs, with one long ivory leg wrapped around her waist. 

The whimpers grew louder as the Mord-Sith moved her gentle bites and nibbles toward her breasts. Heightened by her senses, Kahlan gasped loudly when a wet mouth sucked in a nipple. Her whimper mid-way transformed into a load moan of pleasure at the experience. She sank back, being held up only by Cara’s hand on her lower back. Her hands curled up and tangled themselves within Cara’s hair. She couldn’t take it anymore and finally whimpered as one of her hands locked itself in a claw like maneuver. Her passion was bottled up, and she forced it behind her fingertips as she ran her fingernails down Cara’s back. Just like a snake, the Mord-Sith arched her back forward, leaning into Kahlan and hissed in pleasure. 

Proud of herself at Cara’s reaction, the brunette purred contentedly before gasping and growling in passion as she felt the rake of teeth against her nipple. She jerked forward and held on tighter to Cara. Moans leached out of her throat as the blonde massaged her other breast, rolling the other nipple between her index finger and thumb. 

Cara’s tongue danced out and met Kahlan’s flesh with a contented sigh. The Mord-Sith took in the distinct taste and smell of the Mother Confessor’s upper body. Finally she had her in her grasp; finally she had her as her own. Not being able to help herself, she purred as she licked and nipped the bottom of Kahlan’s breasts, and trailed kisses and nips across her stomach, and finally her hips. First she started at the outer hips, her hands trailing the ivory skin lightly. The Mother Confessor tried to suppress the shivers from Cara’s fingertips, but that made them come back stronger when she finally felt the full impact of the soft touch. Fully awakened to her need, the Mother Confessor slowly turned more animalistic. Whimpers shuddered through as she felt the pretense of the climax building within her. 

Finally, Cara’s fingers seemed to find Kahlan’s trembling, drenching wet core. Kahlan shuddered more violently as she felt the soft caress touch her folds. Her whimpers grew louder. 

The Mord-Sith’s other hand came up and slipped up the expanse of the Mother Confessor’s back to tangle her hand in her hair behind her head. She leaned in close and soothed the Mother Confessor with a deep kiss. Somehow being unbridled, Kahlan initiated sucking in Cara’s bottom lip and biting as gently as she could on it. However, since her built up tension was coming through, the gentle bite was a rather painful one, that added oil to Cara’s fire burning within her. At this insistence, the fingers tracing slow circles around Kahlan’s swollen bud turned their attention to Kahlan’s core. Slipping two fingers in, Kahlan bit down harder, before throwing her head back and letting out a primal scream that churned Cara’s insides into almost pushing her over the edge. Cara tried to reign Kahlan back in, but she was unreachable as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out of the brunette. Cara started to shiver in turn, knowing full well that her climax was churning within herself. 

Wanting to taste the sweet nectar, Cara moved down and edged Kahlan’s legs open. She brought her face close to the searing hotness between Kahlan’s legs. She watched for a moment in fascination and raw desire her fingers pumping in and out. Finally she leaned in and fully covered Kahlan’s wetness with her mouth, taking out her fingers. Her tongue traced a pattern across her clit, and then finally settled on probing deep within the Mother Confessor. 

Kahlan shook so hard Cara thought she was going to fall apart. The cries coming from her were a vocalization she never heard expressed from anyone else. This excited the Mord-Sith. She savored the taste of the Mother Confessor, categorizing it within her head. Juices dripped down her chin as she continued to lap at her. 

“Mother Confessor, are you alri-“ came a booming voice from just outside. 

In a fit of rage, Kahlan seized the dagger from the bed stand and seeing the blond D’Haran soldier come through the tent flap threw it at the door. She screamed at the man with all of her might, “GET OUT!!” 

This caused Cara to come up from between Kahlan’s legs. She saw the same D’Haran soldier from before and with the flick of an Agiel and a breath, was now standing before him quicker then lightning. 

The man was looking at his hand, not being able to tell if the knife was severing off one of his fingers and he didn’t know it. He let out a breath of relief when he saw the dagger sticking out between almost the web of his middle finger and his ring finger. 

“You’re lucky I saw it was you before I had the chance to redirect my aim,” the Mother Confessor growled. 

The soldier tried to sputter a response but quickly felt fingers go around his throat. He felt himself being shoved back and felt an excruciating pain explode in his stomach. The D’Haran soldier fell to his knees outside and threw up blood at the hard impact. He then realized the Mord-Sith had him by the hair. 

“What did I say about me being nice? This time I struck more than the sleeve of your shirt.” Her face was suddenly an inch away from the young mans face. 

“That is enough,” spoke a cool diplomatic voice from not too far away. 

Cara glared up to fix her wrath on anyone who would dare oppose her. Her fixation settled on a Sister of the Light she knew well. Her large prey eyes cooled at the sight of the sister. “Ah, Sister Beatrice.” The woman stood to her full height. 

Sister Beatrice smiled, but then with seeing the Mord-Sith rise, blood rose to her face as well. It was then she realized that Cara was completely naked. At first, she couldn’t tell because the red leather that Cara was always wearing was so revealing, that it looked exactly the same, but a rich creamy color instead of a blood red. She quickly fixated on the ground.

“Me and some of the other Sisters heard some… peculiar sounds coming from here, and we thought the Mother Confessor was in danger. I saw this young man and knew him to be guarding her tents earlier, so me and him were sent to check out what was going –“ 

“The Mother Confessor and I are tending to some much needed business. Thank the sisters for their concern, but tell them to direct their attention somewhere else,” Cara spat.

“Yes Mistress Cara.” Sister Beatrice curtsied with her long dress. She pulled the young D’Haran by the arm and directed him over to the Sister’s general tent. “Erm… If you like I will actually put up a sound spell around your tent so no one else can hear the…tussle and not confuse it for danger?” 

Cara merely nodded before flying back through the door. Her heated glare turned to the doorway again, and once again pulled her dagger free from the door frame. 

“You think that son of a bitch would have learned by now…” she mumbled under her breath. 

Before Cara’s anger had a chance to consume her she then noticed that the Mother Confessor was standing before her with such fire in her eyes, Cara’s first thought was to step back at the danger she saw dancing in them. 

“Finish me. Now.” 

“Yes Mother Confessor,” she responded instantly before anything else was said or done.

They quickly walked to the bed and Kahlan sat on the edge, opening up her legs for the Mord-Sith. The Mord-Sith stepped between her legs and looked down at the woman, wanting to say something else to her. “Mother Confessor-“ 

“No, don’t talk, you finish me now. I am too close to the edge, but yet it’s not enough for me to finish it off so that I can ride out my climax. I need you to get me there, Cara.” Kahlan brought Cara to her knees with her hands on either side of Cara’s face. She pulled her into a kiss and practically moaned onto her lips, “I need you, Cara.” 

Cara once again was set to boiling inside. Her flames of desire burned within her, being jump started by those words. She passionately kissed her and placed her hands on the brunettes breasts. She gently massaged them and quickly found her nipples. The Mother Confessor bit Cara’s ear as she moaned her name into it. Cara’s name then turned into whimpers as the Mother Confessor felt helpless and melted into being unhinged by the Mord-Sith’s touch. Her urge to bite, scratch and claw came to the surface as the blonde moved down to suck in Kahlan’s nipples. Feeling scratch marks turn that supple raised pink, she bit gently on the sensitive nub. Kahlan bucked forward and tugged on Cara’s hair. 

“Calm down Mother Confessor,” the Mord-Sith chuckled as she kissed a trail down her muscular stomach. 

“I can’t Cara, I’m so close.” She tried to stifle a whimper, but at Cara’s touch, it turned into a discreet moan. 

The Mord-Sith’s hands finally settled on her thighs, gently spreading them apart. She saw that Kahlan was completely drenched, and some of her juices were starting to flow down her thigh. 

“Looks like I have some cleaning up to do,” she purred as she dove for the sweet nectar. 

Inaudible squeaks left the brunettes mouth as she wrapped a leg around Cara’s shoulder. Getting the picture, the Mord-Sith then shouldered the other leg. Kahlan whimpered louder at feeling the Mord-Sith so close. Without so much as a warning, Cara slipped her tongue over the Mother Confessor’s swollen nub of nerves. Working her tongue quickly, she traced circles over that sweet spot. Kahlan’s hands found themselves equally as fast in Cara’s hair, pulling involuntarily. She arched her back and groaned loudly as she felt the tongue gradually bring her back to that moment just before climax. She felt the need bubbling within her, her need to release. Her moans, and cries of Cara’s name got louder as she started to unravel every living fiber in her being. 

Dizziness overwhelmed the brunette as she saw stars dance in her vision. She felt the heat from her core and the climax start to build itself like a waterskin about to burst. She felt the rise press tight against her skin. Sweat made a silky sheen on her skin as she couldn’t help but writhe underneath the Mord-Sith’s touch. Kahlan wanted to push Cara away to protect her from herself, but couldn’t bring herself to do it just yet. 

_Just a little more,_ she thought. 

Kahlan’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned a guttural sound as she felt Cara’s tongue probe into her deepest recesses. She let go of Cara’s hair and buckled her arms behind her as she felt herself raise a few inches off the bed. She started moving her hips in a circular motion, thrusting onto Cara’s tongue. The Mord-Sith relished her sweet nectar as she managed to get her tongue deeper and deeper. It was the sweetest thing in the world to her, and it excited her that she got the Mother Confessor so excited. She was welcomed by the flow of more nectar as she found that one spot that made her arch her back in just the right way. 

Kahlan’s voice became a symphony of vocalizations as she explored her own climax. Her groans became whimpers again as she tightened up everything one last time. Cara’s fingers made their way around Kahlan’s thigh and started massaging her clit as she probed deeper still. 

This sent Kahlan over the edge. Control slipped her grasp as she arched her back and tightened all of her muscles, including squeezing her legs around Cara. Cara could taste well the juices that now dribbled all over her face, but more importantly, she could sense the slight crackle of magic in the air. Before she could pull away, she felt the sudden impact to the air as the thunder with no sound rumbled the night air. 

Her joints seemed like they were coming apart, burning fiercely at the impact. Dust rode in waves out from the two women on the bed, and it seemed a gust of air seemed to resonate from them. All of the dust outside picked up, and like a rock thrown into the pond, the ripples reverberated throughout the camp. Kahlan collapsed onto the bed, limp as the worn leather shoe strings that hung from her tired boots on the floor. She gasped for air, “Bless the good spirits…” 

The thrill of her orgasm complimented the thrill of her joining with her magic. It always took her breath away and felt so euphoric, and such a great release when she joined with her magic. She only then became aware of her body again, as she felt hands still caressing her. 

Panic fled up and down the Mother Confessor’s body as she sat strait up. “Cara?!” 

Cara perked up nearly as fast, “Yes Mother Confessor?” 

Dread flowed over her as she realized that she accidentally destroyed the person that Cara used to be, crippling her with her magic. She began to weep. 

“What is it Mother Confessor, what’s wrong? What did I do wrong?” The Mord-Sith got up from between her legs and quickly embraced the taller woman, pulling her into her arms. 

“Cara, don’t. I don’t want to be touched right now, I’m a monster,” she sobbed, trying to pull away. 

“No, if I hurt you I want to know Mother Confessor,” the blonde fought with Kahlan to try to embrace her. 

“You didn’t hurt me! I destroyed you!” The brunette kept smacking away her hands as if they were disgusting to her. 

This made the Mord-Sith pause in her actions. “Destroyed?! What are you babbling about? Normally when I please a woman they get a little light headed and loopy but not _stupid!_ ”

That was when Kahlan finally realized she was fighting with Cara. If she really had confessed Cara, she would be doing her every will right now. Relief flooded over her as she finally embraced Cara in her arms. 

“Oh thank the spirits you’re okay!” she sobbed, and this time out of happiness. She had never been so happy in her life to fight with Cara. 

Cara warily pat Kahlan’s back. 

Then Kahlan abruptly snapped back from her embrace and stared at the Mord-Sith in disbelief. “Why didn’t my power confess you?” 

Cara scoffed and looked at Kahlan as if she had grown a third head. “I am Mord-Sith!” she stated flatly. 

“But that doesn’t matter! My power should have ta-“ Realization flooded over the Mother Confessor. She then stared at the Mord-Sith with disbelief. She pulled her face in closer and whispered, “Cara… you love me don’t you?” 

The only way to defeat the magic of a Mother Confessor was with pure undying devotional love. You had to have no doubts about loving the Confessor as she touched you with her power, otherwise the power would go through the cracks of doubt and take the person, destroying the person who they used to be. 

The Mord-Sith stuttered at the implication. Emotions welled up in her, and quickly put up defenses that came so naturally to her. “Of…of course not! Well… that’s not what I meant. I meant that- Well I have feelings for you... Bu-“ 

Overcome by relief and the realization that Cara truly, deeply loved her, Kahlan kissed the Mord-Sith with such depth it was like diving into an ocean. As much as she denied it, that piece of evidence that happened just moments ago couldn’t deny the truth that opened itself in front of Kahlan’s eyes. Cara really did love her. 

“I know what you meant Cara,” she sniffled as she kissed her one more time. 

“Good. Now enough with these tears Mother Confessor.” Cara gently kissed away her tears. 

The touch was so gentle that Kahlan shivered involuntarily. An image of Cara’s lips somewhere else flashed in her mind, bringing back the phantom of her climax. A shudder rocked through her body and a moan slipped from her throat.

That momentary lapse from passion suddenly came to a stop as all of the mood finally collided with Kahlan with mind numbing speed. At the newly found realization that Cara really did love her, figurative oil poured on the hot coals of desire, bringing it to a roaring fire within her core. She kissed Cara so hard that the Mord-Sith was sure it was going to bruise. Kahlan’s hands wrapped around Cara as she then threw her violently onto the bed. 

The blonde was surprised by this action, and due to the desire clouding her mind, was slow to react. Before anything else could be said or done, Kahlan had her pinned to the bed. Surprise overwhelmed the Mord-Sith as she felt her defensive subconscious rise to the top. She quickly tried to over ride the situation so that she was in control. 

Great powerful strong legs flew up past Kahlan’s face and surprised the Mother Confessor as they wrapped around her neck. She pondered how the Mord-Sith could do that, turned on by the fact she could reach her legs that high. But then the realization and the implication of the flexibility faded away as she was slammed to the bed by powerful legs. 

The two women struggled for control, duking it out with each other with grunts of effort. Kahlan quickly tried to recover, her thoughts still lingering on the Mord-Sith’s flexibility. By the time Kahlan tried to straighten out, Cara slipped out from under her and Kahlan quickly found herself in a chokehold with one of her arms pressed painfully to her back. With a growl of frustration she pushed into Cara and managed to throw her over her shoulder. How Cara managed to land on the bed, she didn’t know. She knew she had to act now if she had to catch her prey. 

Quickly the Mother Confessor moved behind the Mord-Sith with lightning speed. She grabbed the other woman by her long braid and wrapped an arm around her trunk, holding her tightly to her chest. Just as the Mord-Sith was going to retaliate, Kahlan disarmed her with a strong bite to the neck. 

The Mord-Sith crumpled in an agonizing descent of moans rippling through her vocal chords against Kahlan’s chest. This brought the need rising within Kahlan again, the satisfaction she felt soon melted away as she needed to be released once again. This time, it was Cara that was going to get released if it was the last thing the Mother Confessor did. 

“Ohh Mother Confessor,” the Mord-Sith moaned as she felt Kahlan’s lips kissing the nape of her neck where she just bit her. 

Aggression flared in the Mother Confessor as she pushed her down with all her might so that Cara was on all fours. With every ounce of strength she had, she smacked Cara’s ass so hard the Mord-Sith flinched in pain. 

“Don’t call me Mother Confessor! Say my name!” Kahlan smacked Cara again. 

The Mord-Sith collapsed on her elbows, pleasure and pain danced as cloudy stars that nearly blot out her vision. She seemed to moan it without thinking. “Yes, Mother Confessor.” 

A surge of anger pumped through the Mother Confessor as she lined her hips up right behind Cara’s. She firmly planted herself at that exact spot thrusting her own hips forward, so that she could run an angry line of fingernails down Cara’s back with both claw like hands. She was so angry that she didn’t care if she drew blood. And drew blood she did. 

Cara screamed a primal scream as she felt the box of her climax suddenly spring forth from earlier. “Aaahhh- yes Kahlan! Kahlan command me!” 

Being a quick learner, Kahlan knew exactly what buttons to press. She quickly pulled on the long blonde braid to get Cara once again with her back pressed to Kahlan’s chest. Cara could feel the Mother Confessor’s breasts squished against her back, and felt the nipples digging into her flesh. It sent another surge of pleasure up her spine because she knew the Mother Confessor to be truly enjoying herself. 

“In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours,” she whispered as a small devotion to Kahlan inexplicably left her lips. 

“Oh I will mark you as mine Cara,” she whispered into her ear before sucking in her ear lobe. “I can promise you that.”

Cara shuddered beneath the reassuring fingertips of the slightly taller woman. She felt those hands graze her body as she reveled in the pain throbbing from her back and behind. 

“Oh Kahlan, bite me again,” she moaned into the air. 

“Be patient,” Kahlan hissed as her fingers glazed down the front expanse of Cara’s midsection and down into the area that needed it most. She purposefully didn’t go directly to the burning core, but instead caressed around it. 

The brunette gently kissed her neck again and again, leaking passion into those kisses. The passion in those kisses disarmed the Mord-Sith to the point where she were speechless and nothing came out any more, just empty cries as she moved her mouth in mock moans. Struggling to breathe, Cara’s head tilted back as she leaned in to the Mother Confessor, awaiting her touch, awaiting her kisses, awaiting her bites, awaiting her command. 

Now, all Kahlan had in mind was pleasuring the Mord-Sith. She knew that Cara had been holding it in since she went out to first ask her if she would join her tent. That annoying D’Haran soldier had interrupted both of them in turn right before climax. Kahlan was all about making sure each of them had their satisfaction before this night was through. Kahlan wanted to make Cara moan and scream like she herself did earlier. But the competitive side of Kahlan made her want Cara to scream louder than she ever did, to outdo Cara, to have her completely limp in her arms by the time she was through with her. So often did she get inspired by Cara’s strength that she wanted to have that strength melt away and pool in her arms as her body racked through with an orgasm strong enough to disable her. 

Kahlan moved her right hand up and securely held the Mord-Sith’s jowels in her hand. She place her index finger and her thumb right below the mandible, tips of her fingers brushing the bottoms of her ears tightly enough to know that the Mord-Sith was not going to be moving her head. Firmly, she placed the head against her shoulder. Excitement of the control curled up in Kahlan like a great lap dog at the ready. She concentrated that excitement, that passion into her finger tips. She purred and rolled her R’s, making sure Cara felt the vibration behind her back. Kahlan could have swore she just heard Cara make a soft whimper as she brought up her left hand and just barely touched the skin right at the base of her neck. 

She trailed her fingers down, barely touching the Mord-Sith. Cara had never felt anything like this before, and immediately starting writhing in pleasure. Moans sifted through the groans as they fought each other to be released through vocal chords. Cara’s mind felt like it was going to melt and drip through her ears as she felt the energy of passion and love come through those very fingertips and jump into her skin, into her core being. Every hair on her body stood on end as she felt one roll start at her neck, and felt the wave go down, through her chest, into her abdomen until she thrust out with her hips. A guttural cry ripped from her mouth as she shuddered violently as Kahlan’s soft but breaking of the spirit touch reached her left breast. 

Kahlan thought she heard the slight hint of a whimper through the groans as she lightly dragged her fingertips across her breasts. Since this was the second time she thought she heard it, a little more sure of herself, she decided it was time for the next step. So bad did she want to taste the Mord-Sith, to jump to the last step, but she disciplined herself not to. She had to break Cara first. 

The Mother Confessor moved her mouth close to Cara’s ear so she could make sure the Mord-Sith heard her raspy breathing. She threw in a couple of soft moans just to make sure she would keep pushing the Mord-Sith up to the edge. For sure this time she heard the soft whimper in between Cara’s moans as she dragged her fingertips lightly over the right breast. 

Purring at the satisfaction of knowing she made her whimper, she wanted more from her. She took her fingers off of her temporarily to set them once again and the base of her neck. This time, purposefully she moaned into her ears as she dragged her fingernails down between the valley of the blonde’s breasts. Cara hissed in pleasure and whimpered, arching her back directly into the Mother Confessor’s breasts. 

“Ohhh Kahlan,” she moaned. 

Kahlan nibbled on her ear gently as she whispered in her ear, “Do you like it when I scratch you?”

“Oh yes Moth-“ Kahlan angrily squeezed the soft spots right below the mandible within her grasp at hearing the first part of her formal title. Stars of pain burst in Cara’s eyes as she became overwhelmed with the dizziness of it all. Quickly she responded as any Mord-Sith in submission would, “Yes Mistress Kahlan. Yes I enjoy your scratches Mistress Kahlan.” 

The brunettes face was in a state of growled fury, as a sly smile spread on her lips as she felt the satisfaction of the beginnings of unraveling Cara. She was enjoying this journey. “Very good. Good girl, you’re making me very happy.” Her voice turned dark and seductive in one fell swoop, “Now on your knees.” 

Abruptly, Kahlan once again pushed her to have her instantly on all fours again. She planted her hips directly behind Cara’s. She placed her hands firmly on Cara’s hips as she slowly thrust herself, rolling her hips forward. At the same time, Cara rolled her head back and moaned in pleasure. Without warning, the Mother Confessor leaned over and licked one of the angry looking bleeding scratches she made earlier. She started at the base of the lower back, and licked all the way up past the Mord-Sith’s shoulder blades. A shudder wracked Cara’s body as she became even more unraveled. 

Kahlan pulled Cara’s long braid as if it were the reign of a horse just to make sure she had Cara’s attention. “Just to let you know, you’re not allowed to come yet. You’re only allowed to come on my command. If I feel you come otherwise, I will not be happy with you, and all of this will stop so abruptly that I will have you begging for an eternity until I finally please you.” 

“Yes Mistress Kahlan,” she squawked, her voice cracking a little on the high pitched side. 

“I’m glad we have that understanding.” The brunette released her hair and began another long lick on another bloody scratch. 

The scratches weren’t bleeding profusely, but merely had some blood welled up in the angry raised trails. Cara hissed in pleasure every time she felt the mixture of saliva, sweat and blood mix in those cuts. She thought about the Mother Confessor’s tongue, and realized how much her core ached and throbbed. She finally whimpered out loud in the open when she realized the fact that she had not even been touched there yet. 

Kahlan purred as she hooked one of Cara’s legs with her arm and flipped her onto her back. The Mord-Sith gasped as she felt her back hit the fur over the straw bed. Before she knew it, Kahlan was between her legs and on top of her. Even before she had time to process this thought, the brunette was inches away from her face, breathing heavily onto her lips. 

That was when Cara noticed some of her own blood on the side of Kahlan’s mouth. She took the liberty of entangling her hands in Kahlan’s hair and licking the side of her face, making sure to exaggerate and lengthen the time it took to draw her tongue from the bottom of her chin to right underneath her eye. 

“Sorry, you had some blood on your mouth.” 

“Glad you like the taste of yourself, maybe you might like the taste of your own juices after I’m done with you.” 

Instantly Cara’s eyes crossed before she closed her eyes and threw her head back, losing herself in the thought of the Mother Confessor between her legs. That thought itself almost brought her to her climax, but being the disciplined Mord-Sith that she was, forced herself back from the edge. 

“Kahlan, I’m not sure how much I can take,” she moaned as she felt a kiss on the nape of her neck. 

“I didn’t say if you could take it or not. Just the fact that if you orgasm before I say you can, I will be very displeased with you.” 

Cara could almost weep at that thought, but she held that within herself as she gave away and melted into a moan at the intake of another kiss on her collar bone. 

“Besides, I know how to distract you from that,” she cooed onto her skin as her lips ran away from her teeth in sheer fright of the malice behind her smile. Cara thought she would be undone just by the look of devilish thought behind that face. 

“O-oh really? How- OH DEAR SPIRITS!” Cara bucked wildly as she felt Kahlan clamp down on the sensitive flesh just above her breast. “Kahlan,” she had to try and calm her breathing in order to be heard against the inaudible moans she was trying to speak through. “Normally, you’re supposed to-AH” she bucked again underneath the distraction of the teeth. She let out a guttural cry of need as she felt another bite just underneath the sensitive flesh beneath her breast. “Bite the nippleeeee-ohhhhh dear spirits…” 

“I can do that too…” she drifted off. 

She waited until Cara’s eyes rolled forward from the back of her head to settle their gaze on the Mother Confessor. A brief look of expectation crossed her face at the pause of Kahlan’s actions. Without a word she aggressively bit Cara’s left nipple. Cara arched her back so far forward they were both in the sitting position now.

“Please Mistress Kahlan,” she practically cried at the top of her lungs. “I’m so close! Please just finish me Mistress Kahlan!” The Mord-Sith felt like she was barely holding onto herself in this realm by the sheer force of will of wanting to obey the Mother Confessor. “Please,” was all she could whisper. Her voice cracked with raw need. She was so consumed with need that that was the only thing she could get out before she would fall into tears. 

Once again, she was distracted by the rake of teeth on her stomach. Kahlan took in a good sized portion and sucked with all of her might. This was a different feeling that brought her attention away from her orgasm. It tickled the climax, but pulled the Mord-Sith in a different direction that she wasn’t expecting. Kahlan ran her hand down in a claw like fashion, scratching the opposite side of her body, making sure Cara would writhe from the pain of her fingernails. As she pulled the flesh in her mouth with her powerful suck, she finally clamped down. The Mord-Sith finally threw her back onto the bed and cried a long powerful cry as she shuddered from the pain and pleasure combined into one as she arched her back in the air. Kahlan took that opportunity to make more angry welts with her fingernails across Cara’s lower back. 

Cara screamed Kahlan’s name over and over, in various tones and sometimes adding the “Mistress” in front of it as she found herself being contently beaten into submission. At the cries and vocalizations ripping themselves from the Mord-Sith’s mouth, Kahlan finally decided to take her prize. 

The brunette moved down the expanse of the Mord-Sith with the fluid motion of a cat, dragging her fingertips, barely touching Cara’s skin just as she had earlier. This completely disarmed the Mord-Sith as she felt the gentleness overcome her as violently as the bites had. She fell completely limp to the bed as she focused her mind on the pleasure just from Kahlan’s touch. Her mind spun as she looked down at Kahlan. 

Before Kahlan moved completely down the expanse of Cara, they shared a long embrace with just their eyes. Their eyes and facial expressions seemed to express everything to each other. Cara felt so naked and exposed to the arresting green eyes of the Mother Confessor. Kahlan saw nothing but need dance in her eyes, along with a trace of what she thought was the need for the emotion of love. It was the slightest hint to her gaze that connected with the Mother Confessor. 

In an instant, it was over, but it still felt like a momentary eternity. Cara felt the full force and impact of reality as she felt Kahlan’s tongue dance open her folds. Cara slammed her head back as the full rush of the climax engulfed her. 

“Please Mistress Kahlan!” she begged one last time at the top of her lungs, a tear running down her cheek. 

“Yes, you may come,” she spoke with cool authority as she sucked in the swollen nub of tender tissue. 

Kahlan purred to herself as she felt the wracking screams of Cara thrust against her face. She reveled in the Mord-Sith’s taste and finally rewarded herself by distinctly categorizing it. She enjoyed herself as she let her tongue explore the woman hood of this beautiful woman. The moans and screams never made it far to Kahlan’s ears, as they were covered by the Mord-Sith’s thighs. Without realizing it, Cara had clamped down on the Mother Confessor as she completely tightened on her journey to her climax. 

The Mother Confessor didn’t mind, she merely probed her tongue deep into Cara’s scorching center. She felt the pitch change in Cara’s vocalization to a long deep resonating primal grunt as she felt all of the muscles in the other woman tightening. 

Cara felt the overwhelming power of the orgasm, the overwhelming consuming sensation that shook her physical body to her very soul. She felt Kahlan’s arms around her legs not only in this realm, but in the realm of something beyond, knowing that Kahlan was marking her forever as hers. Kahlan could taste the abundant palpability of Cara’s orgasm in the air. She felt within herself, and at her fingertips the Mord-Sith becoming undone just by her touch and tongue. She drew out the essence of Cara with the tendrils of her love, and drew out one of the most earth shattering orgasms the Mother Confessor could deliver. She licked and lapped, face covered with the wonderful nectar of her lover, helping the other woman ride out her orgasm. 

Slowly, she felt the pressure release as the blonde’s thighs slowly fall away. Just as Kahlan wanted, the Mord-Sith lay before her, completely broken. She smiled a deep smile of satisfaction as she licked one last time from the bottom of her folds all the way to the top. This sent a shudder deep to Cara’s core as she still closed her eyes. 

With the grace of a cat, her fluid liquid movements slid up the expanse of the Mord-Sith to have Kahlan cuddle herself up right next to Cara. Cara greeted Kahlan with a lazy moan, not bothering to move, not bothering to open her eyes. 

Kahlan gently kissed the tear that fell when Cara was begging her to release her pent up climax. She lovingly ran a hand down the other woman’s face, brushing away some of the stray hair that fought its way away from the Mord-Sith’s long tight braid. Kahlan’s attention focused themselves on Cara’s full lips. The overwhelming need swelled within her again. She moaned just slightly as she satisfied herself and answered her need to kiss Cara. Cara still recovering from the orgasm finally dazed out of the overwhelming pleasure and halfway through the kiss, returned it. The Mord-Sith lazily brought up a hand to glide it along the Mother Confessor’s jaw line to once again tangle themselves in her brown locks. 

When they both looked into each other’s eyes, Kahlan couldn’t help but smile. She now realized within herself that she loved Cara too. Just the look in Cara’s eyes said it all, even as much as Cara wanted to deny it with words. The need to be loved, the need to be wanted still cried from behind Cara’s hungry eyes, but they were sated for the moment. Kahlan finally pulled Cara as close as she could, gathering her up in her arms just as Cara always did for her. 

As if Cara were waking from a wonderful dream, she rolled her eyes up to look at the Mother Confessor. Kahlan could tell a retort was coming just at the way Cara looked at her. “No one said you were going to be the big spoon all night. I will not tolerate being the little spoon.” 

At this, Kahlan couldn’t help but hang her head and chuckle. “Yes, Cara.” When she looked up again into Cara’s disarming piercing blue stare, her heart skipped a beat. A small grin came to her face. “You know, I promised you that you would taste yourself on my lips.” 

Cara smiled herself, happy at the excuse to kiss the Mother Confessor again. They both pulled each other into a long kiss that seemed to them to last an eternity. As they fell through the endless space, they explored each other with tongues and wandering hands. Once they were done exploring with their tongues, they continued to meet their mouths together with kiss after passionate kiss. 

That’s when Kahlan’s hand bumped into the thin leather rod dangling from Cara’s wrist. The thin chain holding onto it scraped across her skin. She stared in wonder, eyes fixating on that curious object. The Mord-Sith looked at where the Mother Confessor’s gaze had been fixated. 

Kahlan knew it didn’t work unless Cara was holding it. Agiel were strange that way. They always hurt the wearer, because generally the Agiel that was used to train them was the one they inherited. It only flared to life when the one tortured with it touched it. As Kahlan rolled it around in her hands she looked at it with a growing curiosity that she couldn’t help but voice. 

As if reading her thoughts, Cara gently pulled the Agiel out of her hand, “Maybe later Mother Confessor, right now I don’t want to overwhelm you. Tonight I am sure we are both content with our satisfaction. Besides, now all I want to do is curl up with you in my arms and go to sleep.” 

The Mother Confessor made a face that would make milk curdle. Cara couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“I don’t see what’s so funny! I’m curious!” 

Cara pulled her into her arms, and stretched an arm behind her head on the soft fur. Kahlan fell into that crevice, laying her head on Cara’s shoulder as if it always belonged there. “I’m not doubting you Mother Confessor, however I’m just concerned about your lack of sleep. I did as I promised and showed you how to pleasure yourself when the need gets too great. Now I must act as your protector and in your best interest when I tell you that what you need now is rest.” 

As if her body wanted to prove the point, Kahlan involuntarily yawned. Kahlan could see the wisdom in her words as she felt soothed by Cara’s authoritative tone of voice. It lulled her into a state of wanting to sleep. “I love you Cara,” she whispered, almost to herself as she closed her eyes. 

The comforting warmth of sleep came easily, as if the release from earlier now allowed sleep and exhaustion to wrap her in a warm blanket on a cold winter’s night. As her head swam with the battle tactics of the day, with the wracking orgasms from this glorious night, and drifting thoughts of Richard, she breathed in the smell of Cara and easily relaxed against her as she drifted off to sleep. 

The Mord-Sith purposefully kept herself awake long enough to see that Kahlan’s chest was rising and falling with the deep breaths of sleep. She ran her fingers through her brown hair one last time before she whispered into the dark, “I love you too, Kahlan.” 

That was when sleep and sheer exhaustion took the Mord-Sith.


End file.
